Meaningless sex
by Theamazingdeena
Summary: One shot Finn and Quinn are married but don't act like it. Finn brings home a one night stand but what happens when Finn leaves her with Quinn.


I wrote this a year ago and found it on my computer. I've always had little one shots stuck in my head so I thought I might give this one a shot seeing that I actually typed this one up. Can't wait to see what everyone thinks. Its probably just eh but that's okay :) enjoy.

I was lounging on the couch looking at my pictures of New York City on my camera. I was deleting the ones that didn't quite capture the mood I was going for.

I could hear my husband's loud sports car pull into our garage; I know he is going to walk in the front door shit face and a woman on his arm.

I'm used to it by now, him coming home with random women that is. He has been doing this for two years now…we got married two years ago.

"Welcome to my lovely home" he says, as he stumbles into the house the brunette next to him just gives him an "I don't care can we just go fuck now" look.

I eye her up and down, she's a beautiful woman, her legs are so long and she's making that simple dark skinny jeans and tank top look sexy. My eyes reach her face and I can't help but think that she somehow looks familiar.

"Finn, whose that?" the brunette points at me with a frown. "That's my wife." Finn says. "Your wife, I had no idea you were married, I can just" Finn cuts her off "don't worry Roxy, Quinn doesn't mind."

The girl standing next Finn huffs "My name is Rachel and I don't feel comfortable with you cheating on your wife" she says disapprovingly.

I finally speak up, I look at Rachel and say "Don't worry about it" then I look at Finn "your boss called an hour ago and left a message saying to email him the reports for tomorrow".

"Oh shit, I forgot about that" he sighs dramatically, his hungry eyes roam up Rachel's body like he's some animal "babe can u give me like 20 minutes to do this, and while you wait you can chat with Quinn if u like." He glares at me "Keep her company".

I pinch the bridge of my nose sighing in frustration.

"I can just go if you want me to, I'm so sorry I didn't know he had a wife" the word wife dies at Rachel's lips.

I look up at Rachel meeting her eyes "Really don't worry about it; he's been bringing home women for years".

Rachel frowns "Why not get a divorce?"

"Finn and I shouldn't have gotten married, he married me for my father's business and I married him so I could leave home, it was a win win situation, well kind of.

"So you let him bring home women that he has sex with in your bed?"

I chuckle slightly "We haven't shared a bed since our honeymoon."

Rachel's eyebrows crease downward in dislike as she thinks. "You know you can sit down if you like, I'm not going to bite and I doubt Finn will be back anytime soon." I say

She's just staring at me and I feel my stomach do a flip and I don't have the slightest clue why. Then she takes a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Why do you look familiar?" I question.

"You probably have seen my face on build boards or on busses. I'm a Broadway star" she states quietly.

"Wait, Rachel as in Rachel Berry?" I ask

"The one and only" she smirks.

I excitedly say "I've seen one of your plays, you are an amazing performer!"

Her face gets red and it doesn't go unnoticed by me "Thank you." Rachel says.

We sit in silence for a moment until I speak up "So why is a hot young star like you going home with douche bag like Finn?"

She smiles and it meets her eyes for a moment then she frowns "To be honest with you I needed some meaningless sex to get my girlfriend well ex-girlfriend, out of my head."

My lips make an "O" shape but no words come out.

"Does me being gay bother you?" She asks nervously.

"No not at all, I actually bat for the same team as you" I say blushing "I just don't know why you'd go home with a guy"

Her eyes are very interested in her hands as she speaks, "If I were to have sex with a woman I would have ended up thinking of Ally, my ex."

"I see I see, I wouldn't have sex with Finn though" I wiggle my eyebrows at her "He's horrible in bed and I wouldn't be surprised if he's crawling with something"

Rachel laughs really hard and I can't help but join in.

When we've caught our breaths I see her looking at my eyes then my lips.

I lick my lips unconsciously and scoot closer to her.

"Can I kiss you Quinn?" Rachel whispers.

I nod my head and I lean forward and capture her lips, kissing her softly but running my tongue along her bottom lip. She gasps slightly and opens her mouth for me. My tongue slowly runs along hers.

We break away only when we need air and she leans her head on my forehead. "Im sorry I shouldn't have asked that"

I look at her now darken brown eyes "Don't worry I'm not complaining and if you want I can act like it didn't happen"

She smiles and says "I don't want you to do that" she moves and straddles my hips and cups my face kissing me again.

This kiss is harder and more desperate; our tongues are dueling trying to dominate each other and I'm not giving in that easy. I place my hands in her hair threading my fingers in her dark locks, pulling her closer. I whimper when I feel her bite my bottom lip she then kisses down my jaw line to my neck finding my pulse point. When she finds it I'm panting and scratching down her back, encouraging her. I feel her tongue spell out "Fuck me" before she lightly nips my neck.

She pulls back and looks at my now reddening neck "You better remember who gave that to you" she winks. Just as I was about to kiss her again she gets off my lap and looks to the other room and moves a bit away from me.

I can hear Finn moving around in the other room and soon he is back in the living room.

"Sorry about that Rebecca, where were we?" Finn says dumbly and walks over to Rachel about to kiss her.

"It's Rachel" I tell Finn annoyed.

"That's what I said Quinn" Finn says with glazy eyes as he glares at me. Right when his lips were going to touch Rachel's, she moved.

"Actually Finn I can't do this with you anymore, I'm sorry." Rachel says getting up.

Finn looks utterly pissed "What the fuck? If I would have known this I would have brought home some other slut home!"Finn bangs his hand against the wall "Whatever just call a taxi and get the fuck out, I'm going to bed, I have a big meeting early anyway."

We both watch Finn stomp all the way down stairs, where his part of the house is.

"You don't have to go" I whisper not meeting Rachel's eye.

"Quinn" she sighs closing her eyes, "I'm in a really fucked up place right now I just got out of a bad relationship and I don't want to lead you on, don't get me wrong I'm attracted to you but I just don't know" .

I look at her amused "Did you not just see my husband stomp down the steps like a four year, I'm in a fucked up place too."

She chuckles and looks at me as she bites her lip pondering on the idea of staying.

"Don't you still want that meaningless sex?" I ask smirking at her.

She winks and places her hand on my thigh running it up and down "Alright, but you better take me to your room before I take you right here." Rachel says as she rubs the outside of my shorts.

I bite my lip trying not to moan. I stand up and I grab her hand and drag her upstairs to my room.

Once we got up stairs I turn and kiss Rachel's lips, pushing her against the wall. She moans out "Bedroom, now".

I walk us to my room and before I know it she pushes me on the bed. She takes her shirt off in front of me watching me stare at her perfect body. I grab her hips and unbutton her skinny jeans pulling them down. I kiss her lower stomach.

She straddles my lap and grinds into me; I loop my arms around her body undoing her bra. I stare at her breasts grabbing them pushing them together. I take one of her nipples into my mouth and begin to suck then bite. She's grinding into me more now and panting which is only encouraging me more. I feel her hands on my face bringing me up to her lips. We kiss for a moment and I can feel her hands touch my body and she frowns.

She breathes out "You're still dressed."

I connect our lips again as I wiggle out of my clothes. I can't stand not having my lips on her. I feel her hand start to touch me again but this time with no barriers. She teasingly cups my pussy and I gasp. I quickly turn our positions and I'm now on top of her.

"As much as I liked you teasing me" I pin her arms down "I believe it was you who asked to be fucked." Rachel's biting her lip and looking up at me. I lean down and bite her lip for her tugging on it hard. I run my hands down her body slowly. I trace circles around her nipples and run my fingertips down her stomach. She keeps bucking her hips up at me trying to any sort of friction. I finally bring my hand to her center and I slide my fingers through her wet folds.

"So fucking wet" I say. I slide my finger barely into her pussy then take it out and rub her clit ever so slow.

"I fucking swear if you don't fuck me…" Rachel didn't get to finish because I pushed my finger in her pussy.

"Ooooh fuuuck" Rachel moaned. I started to fuck her at a slow pace with just my middle finger while my thumb rub circles on her clit. I started to rub myself against her thigh as her moans got louder. I pushed another finger into her pussy fucking her faster. We were both breathing hard and I could feel her walls start to tighten against my fingers. I moved down on the bed where my face was now between her legs. My fingers still inside her I started to rub her clit with my tongue. I moved my tongue from side to side to up and down. Her hips were bucking like crazy and I could feel her hands in my hair pulling me impossibly closer.

"Don't stop, don't stop" She panted out. I pull my two fingers all the way out and when I heard her whimper I pushed them back in hard spreading my two fingers apart then back together. I curled my finger hitting just the right spot.

Rachel moaned so loud I'm sure Finn heard. I let her ride out her orgasm as I kept pumping my fingers in her as her juices ran down my fingers. I took them out slowly and when her eyes opened enough to see my I stuck my fingers in my mouth sucking her cum off them. I moaned at taste of her and she moaned at the sight. I leaned downed and kissed her. She sucked on my tongue tasting herself. We broke the kiss.

"Mmm I taste good dontcha think?" Rachel says tiredly.

"Indeed you do." I say before kissing her again. This time I kiss her slower trying to memorize the way our tongues move. I break the kiss and pull the covers up over us and I just stare at her as she blinks to stay awake with me.

"What about you?" she asks genially concurred.

"I got off on watching you so I'll be fine but if you're that worried you can owe me one" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Okay I owe you one" She says with a lazy smile.

She nuzzles into me and I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes.

The next morning when I wake she's not in my bed. I didn't expect her to be but I feel a little sad. I stretch and walk into my bathroom. On my mirror taped is a gold sparkly business card. It has her name and Broadway information but most importantly her number. I flip it to the back and she wrote "Call me sometime soon so I can return the favor. I smile like goofy idiot replaying last night in my head.


End file.
